Insanity Season One: Cloud's Shadow
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Cloud Strife still longs to defeat Sephiroth, but after seeing his rival in his dreams, darkness slowly takes over his heart. Will he learn to turn back to the light, or will Sephiroth convince him to stay in the shadows?
1. Prologue: Remember

Sorry if it's been a while, but I have a new saga! This time, this saga focuses around a few of the Protectors dealing with their pasts, as well as a few going insane because of those pasts. This first season starts off with Cloud Strife and his never-ending battle with his rival, Sephiroth. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The night in Domino City was quiet, peaceful, and calming. The city had been saved countless times from creatures of darkness by the Protectors of Domino. Cloud Strife, an ex-SOLDIER from a planet called Midgar, had joined this group in order to continue his battle with his rival, a former hero called Sephiroth. Cloud used to join with his friends back on Midgar in order to stop Sephiroth from destroying the planet with a meteor. Vincent Valentine, a experiment by a company called Shin-Ra, Cid Highwind, a airship pilot, Yuffie Kisaragi, a thief and ninja, Barret Wallace, a man who killed his family all because of a grudge against an organization called AVALANCE, Tifa Lockhart, Cloud's childhood friend and martial artist, Cait Sith, a fortune teller, Red XIII, another experiment that was able to speak the human tongue, and Aerith Gainsborough, a flower merchant that was killed by Sephiroth before she could stop the meteor.

Vincent Valentine was also a part of the Protectors, but Cloud never really knew how he got to Domino, or what had happened to the others who helped fight Sephiroth. But he knew that Sephiroth had also made it to Domino, still alive and wanting revenge for what happened on Midgar. Sephiroth hadn't died, but did come back twice from a remnant called Kadaj, once in Midgar, two years after Sephiroth's defeat, and again in Domino, after Dartz returned him from the Lifestream.

Sephiroth, during his battle with Cloud after Kadaj merged with the remaining part of JENOVA, mentioned that his defeat by Cloud would cause him to go insane. But Cloud had defeated Sephiroth once before, but that was a long time ago. He didn't understand what he meant by that statement.

He would learn…the hard way.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

Cloud looked out the window of the game shop, a half moon gazing down at him. His eyes were reflected through the glass while the other Protectors were challenging each other to a video game called Guitar Hero. They found it fun and a bit hard, but Cloud didn't want to participate. He wanted to defeat Sephiroth once and for all. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. It was the Pharaoh, a bit tired after playing a song called Six.

"You're thinking about Sephiroth…" he whispered. Cloud nodded lightly. "I know he's out there…somewhere, but you can't keep on searching for him forever."

"I can, and I will," Cloud replied, turning back to the window. "I'll find him even if I die doing so." Atem turned back to the group, who were staring at them; the game paused with Joey and Toby playing against each other.

"We were just talking," Atem muttered simply, walking back over to the game. Cloud looked out the window again, and noticed that his reflection was different. It now had long silver hair, emerald, cat-like eyes, and a wicked smile. _Sephiroth?_ Cloud thought, _but how? Must I be going out of my mind? _He stood up, looking away from the window. He moved towards the group, sitting down on the couch beside Vincent and Edward Elric.

"May I join?" he inquired. The image of Sephiroth still lingered in his mind, smiling darkly.

What will happen with Cloud? Find out in chapter two, Dreams Transform Into Nightmares.

Review please!


	2. Dreams Transform Into Nightmares

The second chapter of Insanity Season One is now underway! As the image of Sephiroth lingers in Cloud's mind, how will he deal with his eternal rival? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

After the Protectors were finished playing Guitar Hero, most of them went to bed. All except Cloud. He sat near the window again, staring out at the night. Buildings gazed at him, a few of their lights reflecting in his eyes. He still couldn't get Sephiroth's face out of his mind. It still stared at him, smiling. Its eyes narrowed slightly while the face disappeared into the dark recesses of Cloud's mind. The eyes remained, glowing brightly like a cat. Cloud tried to make himself comfortable on the couch, but the eyes continued to stare him down. As his own eyes closed, his mind began to dream.

_Cloud stood in the sanctuary where Aerith knelt, beginning to activate the White Magic Materia for Holy in order to stop the meteor that Sephiroth would send to destroy Midgar. As she looked up at him, Sephiroth leapt down towards her, his masamune pointed downward. His blade impaled her in her stomach, her body hunching forward as the Materia flew away from her long brown hair._

_"AERITH!" Cloud shouted, while Sephiroth just looked up, pleased with his kill. _

_"You failed her, Cloud," Sephiroth sneered. "She died because of your foolishness…" Cloud shook his head as he moved towards her body. The One-Winged Angel turned, removing his weapon from Aerith's non-moving form. _

_"You still are a fool, Cloud." And with that, Sephiroth walked away while Cloud placed the white mage's body into the water, letting her hair flowed out beside her as her body sunk deeper and deeper into the water. _

_"He's wrong, Aerith," Cloud whispered, still staring at the spot where she fell. "I didn't fail you…did I?" Suddenly, the faces of his other friends appeared before him, screaming, surrounded by flames. _

_"No…TIFA!" Cloud tried to reach out to his childhood friend, but her form disappeared, and Sephiroth appeared in her place. "You…twisted-!"_

_"You are foolish to persist in your defiance, Cloud… The shadows crave your strong heart. They need you. If not, I will make sure your friends are killed, just like Aerith…" Dark laughter rang out as Tifa as well as the others were consumed by the flames._

Cloud suddenly sat upright, grasping his forehead. Sweat dripped from his brow, stray tears falling from his eyes. He wiped them away, panting. He could still hear Sephiroth's voice in his head.

_"The shadows crave your strong heart. If you don't let them feast, I will make sure your friends are killed, just like Aerith."_

Cloud slowly stood up, his eyes in a blank stare. He grabbed his Buster Sword he received from his deceased friend, Zack, strapped it to his back, and left the game shop. He kicked the engine of his vehicle, Fenrir, to life, and moved towards downtown Domino.

"The shadows…they need me."

What happened to Cloud after awakening from his dream? Find out in chapter three, Shadow SOLDIER.

Review please!


	3. Shadow SOLDIER

The third chapter of Insanity Season One is now underway! After awakening from a nightmare, Cloud rides off towards downtown Domino, saying something about the shadows needing him? What did he mean? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

As Cloud raced through the streets, his eyes were slowly losing their trance state. His vehicle skidded to a stop when he saw a figure near a skyscraper. The figure had long silver hair, cat-like emerald eyes, and wore a black outfit, two silver shoulder plates resting on its shoulders. A long sword rested in its left hand, the blade seeming to be around seven feet long. A black wing revealed itself on the left side of the stranger's back. It was the former hero, Sephiroth.

Cloud stepped off of Fenrir, unsheathing his Buster Sword. As he moved closer to his rival, Sephiroth stared at him.

"I see you made it after all, Cloud," he sneered. "You should know that I wanted you to come here… Your dreams told you, after all."

"This battle will be in my favor, Sephiroth," Cloud muttered, bringing his sword in front of him. As Sephiroth came towards him, the One-Winged Angel smiled darkly.

"If you win this battle, I will be gone, and the shadows will take control of your heart. You won't remember who your friends are. They will become your enemies…"

"Shut it," Cloud shot back. "Let's end this." With that, they leapt towards each other, matching each other blow for blow. Cloud lunged towards Sephiroth, who dodged his sword, and aimed his own at Cloud's chest. The ex-SOLDIER sidestepped the attack, raising the Buster Sword over his head. He slashed the air, which made Sephiroth slide backwards, his head lowered. When he lifted it, a gash was across his face, blood flowing down his cheeks.

"You've improved, Cloud…" He held his masamune in front of him, beginning to run towards his eternal rival. Cloud leapt behind the Angel, and slashed him across the back, a few feathers from his wing falling to the ground as well as blood. Sephiroth growled, but Cloud remained determined. With quick speed, Cloud swung his sword, making Sephiroth fly up into the air. Cloud swung his sword again, and six other swords appeared in the air. Cloud grabbed one, his body glowing a bright golden. He slashed Sephiroth, who was stunned, and was slashed at again a few more times before Cloud leapt down from the sky, hitting him one final time. The swords landed in the ground while Cloud caught his own. Sephiroth landed on the concrete, blood flowing from many wounds from his body. His wing was torn, feathers missing. He slowly lifted his head towards Cloud, a dark grin upon his face.

"Prepare to enter the shadows…" he whispered, his eyes dilating before falling to the ground. As Cloud moved towards the dead Angel, he stopped in his tracks. It felt as if something was holding onto him. He turned his head, and saw a skeletal hand gripping his sword strap. His eyes slowly lost their pupils, the blue iris becoming a dark indigo. The skeletal hand let go of his sword strap while Cloud leapt onto Fenrir, his eyes casting a dark glow.

"You belong to the shadows now…"

What will happen as Cloud falls victim to the shadows? Will the Protectors be able to save him? Find out in chapter four, Friends Become Foes.

Review please!


	4. Friends Become Foes

The fourth chapter of Insanity Season One is now underway! Cloud has joined with the shadows after defeating Sephiroth. His friends are now his enemies. Will the Protectors be able to save him from the darkness? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The sun was slowly rising up near the buildings, its warm light shining down upon the streets. Near where Cloud was accepted into the shadows, the body of Sephiroth was gone, the feathers and blood still littering the ground. Cloud was standing near a lamp post, his eyes casting a dark stare. No one dared to speak with him, for they knew that this member of the Protectors was an enigma. What they didn't know was the he was now no longer their friend. He was a soulless creature, a powerful warrior who now accepted the darkness.

-**Downtown Domino, 8 in the morning**-

Vincent Valentine and the Pharaoh, Atem, were walking together, the Pharaoh looking around the shops for Duel Monster cards while Vincent was avoiding the eyes of the pedestrians. All the while, they were searching for Cloud.

"You still think he went out for training, Pharaoh?" Vincent inquired as his red cloak flowed behind him. Atem nodded, his eyes still looking through the display glass of different stores. Suddenly, Vincent tapped him on the shoulder, which made him look ahead. They saw a figure leaning against a brick wall, the citizens avoiding him for some reason. They could tell that this stranger had spiked blonde hair, but something was different about him. But they knew: it was Cloud.

"Cloud!" Atem called out to him, which made the ex-SOLDIER turn his head, revealing his eyes. The Pharaoh saw his eyes, and stepped backward in fear. Vincent still pressed forward. Cloud unsheathed his Buster Sword, staring straight at Vincent, hissing.

"We need you, Cloud," Vincent simply muttered, moving to take Cloud's arm. Cloud backed away, bringing his sword in front of him.

"What's the matter with you?" Atem whispered, unsheathing his own sword. "Why are you acting like this?" Just then, Cloud lifted his head, his voice distorted.

"_**I belong to the shadows**_," he hissed, his dark indigo eyes glowing brightly with rage. "_**I have no friends or petty attachments**_." He slashed at the air, violet wisps appearing with each beat of the air. Atem managed to block Cloud's sword from hitting his chest, but was unable to dodge the violet wisps that sank into his skin. The Pharaoh groaned in pain, his eyes slowly clouding. The Shadow Cloud let out a blood-curling laugh in the same voice from before.

"_**You see**_?" he cackled, pointing at Atem. "_**Those wisps enter the body, creating inner pain to the person they enter. Soon, they will cause his death…**_" Vincent moved towards Atem, the Pharaoh grasping himself, shuddering. The demon gunner shot off a bullet from Cerberus at Cloud, who moved out of the way. Vincent lifted Atem off the concrete, and quickly turned back towards the Kame Turtle Game Shop. Cloud was still laughing as he moved his hand, and the violet wisps came out of Atem's body and entered Cloud's sword once again.

"_**Those fools… Their deaths will lie in the shadows…**_"

What will happen to Atem as Vincent brings him to the other Protectors? And will their reactions be after finding out about Cloud? Find out in chapter five, Cold Truth.

Review please!


	5. Cold Truth

The fifth chapter for Insanity Season One is now underway! Atem and Vincent have found out that Cloud has been controlled by the shadows. After sending violet wisps into Atem's body, the Pharaoh is now in pain, even after the wisps were sent back to Cloud. What will happen as Vincent reveals Cloud's new state? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Atem was groaning in pain, his eyes wide with fear. His entire body was trembling while the other Protectors were around him, trying to comfort him.

"Vincent," Kairi muttered, pressing a damp cloth onto the Pharaoh's forehead. "You were there with him, weren't you? What happened to him?" Vincent looked over at her, his crimson eyes closing slowly. He sighed, and moved towards the others.

"It was Cloud," he whispered, clenching his metal gauntlet. "He caused this to the Pharaoh."

"What do you mean, it was Cloud?" Leon inquired. "Why would Cloud attack one of the Protectors?"

"He doesn't belong to the Protectors anymore," Vincent replied, watching Atem's chest rise and fall. "He belongs to the shadows. Just as Sephiroth did." Everyone was shocked after he told them. Kairi grabbed hold of his collar, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Why would he do that without telling us?!" she shouted, a few tears streaming down her face. "Tell me that, Vincent!" Vincent moved her hands away from his collar before speaking.

"It was Sephiroth. He made him join the shadows after having Cloud remember Aerith's death."

"Who's Aerith?" Alphonse Elric asked, his armored head turning towards Vincent.

"She was a flower merchant who worked in Midgar, but was killed by Sephiroth while trying to stop a meteor that he was trying to use to destroy Midgar. Now, she lives within the Lifestream, along with Zack Fair, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz." Kairi still glared at Vincent, who turned away from her.

"Cloud would never join the darkness…" she whispered, sitting down on the couch near the Pharaoh. "He just wouldn't do that to us." Suddenly, the roof of the Kame Turtle Game Shop flew off its foundation, a strong wind blowing through. Dark laughter rang out while the sky was changing from a bright blue to a dark, evil crimson. A figure hovered in the sky, grasping a large sword.

"Cloud…" the Protectors murmured. It was Cloud, but his form was different. He looked no longer human, since his skin was now a mixture of black and grey. Two large demonic wings protruded out his back, fangs poking out of his mouth, which was smiling darkly. His dark indigo eyes glared down at the Protectors as he laughed again. The only thing that made him look like Cloud was his spiked blonde hair.

"_**Foolish mortals**_," he hissed. "_**Seeing how you failed to defeat me with only Vincent and the pathetic Pharaoh, I'll just have to deal with all of you at once**_!" Kairi stared at Cloud's new demonic form, tears in her eyes, which disappeared as she turned to the others.

"Someone watch the Pharaoh," she ordered, taking hold of her sword. "We'll deal with Cloud." Toby stood near the Pharaoh, knowing that he couldn't fight due to the full moon drawing near.

"Be careful, all of you," he muttered, while the others moved outside where Cloud landed.

"_**This will be fun**_…"

What will happen as the Protectors fight one of their own? Find out in chapter six, Life and Light.

Review please!


	6. Life and Light

The sixth chapter of Insanity Season One is now underway! Cloud has been transformed into a creature of the shadows, and the Protectors now know of his fate. Will they be able to release him from the darkness or will he be lost forever? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The demonic Cloud landed in the street, his dark indigo eyes glared at each of the Protectors. He gripped his Buster Sword in his clawed hands, and held it out in front of him. Dark growls escaped from his throat. Kairi stepped towards him, tears flowing out her eyes. Even though she was often tough, she sometimes had a soft side. The people around her had become her family.

"Cloud, why did you join the shadows?" she inquired, still trying hard not to look their former member in the eyes. "Tell us that."

"_**Sephiroth guided me into this state**_," he explained in a hiss. "_**Before I left to fight and defeat him, he created dreams of my former past, my old friends. But NO! I gave up those attachments when I fell into the darkness! I no longer have a mortal soul. The darkness is my soul now… These shadows that appear all around us, they are my allies! Including your own shadows…**_" He lifted a hand up slowly into the air, laughing cruelly as the Protectors' shadows appeared near him, solid with golden eyes. They even held their weapons in their black hands. They stared down their counterparts, who were trembling with fear. Cloud continued laughing as he pointed at the Protectors.

A dark form leapt over all the Protectors before their shadows could launch an attack. It was an animal, a wolf that stood on its hind legs. It was Toby. He turned his furry head, staring hard at Kairi.

"I'll take care of your shadows," he growled. "You guys just focus on Cloud, and figure out how to bring him back! Go!" With that, he began clawing through the shadowy forms of the Protectors, snarling. Kairi held her sword between her chest, and started to charge at Cloud. The others did the same. Cloud disappeared into violet wisps, and reappeared behind Leon. He lifted his sword to strike, but Leon blocked it with his Gunblade. Cloud suddenly grabbed Leon by the throat, more violet wisps beginning to curl down his arm and towards Leon. Suddenly, Cloud gasped out in pain, which caused him to let go of Leon, the wisps disappearing before they could do him harm. They then saw who caused Cloud to let go. The Protectors stared and saw the Pharaoh, grasping his sword tightly. He was panting hard, sweat dripping down his brow.

"_**So, you're alive, are you**_?" Cloud hissed, staggering backward, causing the sword to be pulled out of his back. The Protectors then saw the wound heal itself. "_**I'll make sure that this city will be your graves**_." Atem aimed his sword at Cloud's heart, but before he could strike, they saw a green light above them. It coiled around them, forming into the shape of a woman. When the light faded, a woman stood, wearing a pink dress, her brown hair in a braid.

"_**A-Aerith?**_" Cloud inquired, recognizing the woman at once. "_**Why are you here, you fool?**_"

"To help you find your true self, Cloud," the woman, Aerith, replied, stepping forward. She held a staff in front of her, and a ring of light surrounded her body. "Come forth, Lifestream… Show Cloud his past…" The same green light appeared and entered Cloud's body. His eyes grew wide, dropping his sword.

"_Cloud, RUN!_" a voice shouted in his mind. He recognized it.

"_**Zack…**_" he muttered, his eyes slowly lightening to its original color. The demon wings were vanishing, as well as the Protectors' shadows. Toby looked up, reverting to his human form. Aerith walked over to Cloud, placing a hand on his forehead. A tear fell from her left eye, landing on Cloud's fallen sword. A bright light appeared from where the tear landed, which nearly blinded the Protectors. When the light faded, they looked up, seeing Cloud in his original form, embracing Aerith. She disappeared into green wisps, rejoining the Lifestream. Cloud fell to the ground, his shoulders shaking.

"Forgive me, Aerith…" he whispered. "I failed you by becoming this…monster." As the sky became its original color, he looked up at the clouds.

"Sephiroth, even though I defeated you, I know you're still out there. You will pay for killing Aerith…" He looked at the Protectors, who were smiling at him, glad to see that he was back to normal. He stood up, moving towards them. Looking back up at the sky, he saw the faces of Aerith and Zack in the clouds.

"_Arigato_…"

What will happen now that the Protectors are back together? Find out in chapter seven, Farther Away.

Review please!


	7. Farther Away

I'm sad to say this, but this chapter will be the last of Season One. So, what better way to end it then with a concert by the Dueling Death Roses! Enjoy the final chapter of Season One of the Insanity Saga!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Cloud sat on the edge of the stage, head in his hands, remembering what had happened to him the past few hours. He had fallen to the darkness, became a monster, and tried to kill his new friends. He looked up at the sky, remembering Aerith and Zack from Midgar. Behind him, Kairi, Toby and the Pharaoh were setting up instruments for their concert. One microphone was set up for Cloud. He stood up, the stars blinking in and out in the night sky.

"Aerith…"

-**A few hours later**-

The cheering fans were standing up in the bleachers of the stadium while a lone spotlight illuminated Cloud's figure. Soon, the crowd silenced as they heard the other members beginning with a killer guitar solo.

Cloud:

_**I took their smiles and made them mine.**_

_**I sold my soul just to hide the light.**_

_**And now, I see what I really am…**_

_**A thief, a whore, and a liar.**_

All:

_**I run to you.**_

_**Call out your name.**_

_**I see you there, **_

_**Farther away.**_

Cloud:

_**I'm numb to you,**_

_**Numb and deaf and blind.**_

_**You give me all but the reason why.**_

_**I reach but I feel only air and I,**_

_**Not you, not love, just nothing.**_

All:

_**I run to you.**_

_**Call out your name.**_

_**I see you there.**_

_**Farther away.**_

Cloud:

_**Tried to forget you.**_

_**But without you,**_

_**I feel nothing.**_

_**Don't leave me here by myself.**_

_**I can't breathe.**_

They repeated the chorus two more times while the instruments faded out at the end. The crowd exploded into applause and cheers. But Cloud didn't notice. He was just staring up at the sky. Coiled green light met his eyes, and the image of Aerith and Zack appeared in his mind.

"_You did well, Cloud_," Aerith smiled.

"_You belong with them now…_" Zack whispered. Cloud nodded, a smile slowly coming to his face. He saw Zack give him a small salute, and Cloud lifted his hand.

"See you," he muttered, the Lifestream fading from the sky. Behind him, Kairi stood, staring at the stars.

"You know, the night makes you wonder, doesn't it?" she inquired. Cloud turned his head.

"It does."

Was it a good ending to Cloud's story?

Review please!


End file.
